The Forgotten
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: This is the same basic story about how Lucy got kicked out of team Natsu, and is related to the Sohma's, but it has a twist. I got inspired, and I'm not sure if you'll like it, but, I do not own fairytail or fruits basket. Lucy x (you choose) fan-fiction. It will have Nalu like parts regardless, but it is meant to be your choice. Story on hold for now.
1. Calling Home

Okay, so I got really inspired at eight the other day, and stayed up writting this till midnight. If it's bad, I'm sorry, but I hope you all enjoy.

 **Lucy** **~ Aren't you forgetting something Hime?  
** **Hime(Me) ~ What's that?  
** **Lucy ~ Hime-chan does not own Fairy Tail  
** **Kyo ~ Or Fruits Basket  
** **Hime ~ Right, if I did, NaLu would be cannon by now.  
** **Lucy ~ *Blush* E-enjoy the story Hime-chan wrote.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One ~ Calling Home_**

 **Lucy's POV**

I walked into the guild and went over to the table my few friends were sitting at. Since Lisanna came back about a year ago, the few people who had come after she 'died' were pretty much non-existent, other than Auska and Romeo. Master noticed us, along with Romeo, Levy, Lisanna herself, sometimes Gray (Though it was rare), and of course, Auska. Today, was one of the rare occasions when Gray came over, made even more rare by the fact that the rest of Team Natsu came over with him.

"Hey Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Carla, and Juvia!" Gray said, smiling as he went around the table and greeted us forgotten nakama.

"Hi Gray!" I said, waving.

"Hello Darling Gray-sama!" said Juvia, happy to be noticed by her crush.

"Hiya Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Happy!" Wendy said, smiling that innocent little smile of hers.

"So Luce, we wanted to talk to you about something." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I had a bad feeling about that, but went with it anyways.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, still smiling.

"Well, we wanted to know if you would mind leaving the team. We think you could get stronger if you didn't rely on us as much when in danger. It could really help you know?" said Gray, trying to be as gentle as he could while asking me to leave the team.

"Sure," I said, not really minding, since they didn't take me on jobs anymore anyways.

"Thank you, Lucy! We are happy you understand!" Erza said. I really did. They didn't care if I got stronger, they wanted Lisanna in the team instead of me. Team Natsu left, and it was once again just me and the other forgotten members. They all looked at me, seeming to be worried I could start cryng at any moment.

"Don't worry guy's, I'm fine, in fact, I've been thinking of quiting Team Natsu for a while now, since I don't go on missions anymore. Anyways, I think I'm gonna go home now, there's something I forgot to do." I told them, standing up and leaving the guild hall, walking back to my apartment without delay. Once I got there I locked the doors and windows, and layed on my bed, facing the ceiling. I closed my eyes, covering them with my arm, and reached out to the one person I could always count on to be there for me. We had twin telepathy, so I didn't need a lacrima. He answered me immediately.

(This is a telepathic conversation, and this will be how I make all their telepathic conversations. so listen closely. **Lucy is bold** , _Kyo is Italics_ )

 _Lucy!  
_ **Hi Kyo!  
** _How you been little sister?  
_ **Okay I guess. How are things with you and rat boy?  
** _That damned rat is a nuceince  
_ **I know. Do you still fight everyday?  
** _Better believe it sis! Anyways, what's up?  
_ **Well, I was kinda wondering what's been going on with you all. I know Akito has been being nicer since she met Tohru, but I don't know how nice!  
** _She treats us like real people now, not like she's this great person who owns us. Also, she doesn't punish us anymore, in fact, she just gives us a speech if we do something wrong.  
_ **Really? Well that's great! Does she still want me to come back?"  
** _Of course! We all do!, but, we respect your wishes and won't come find you unless you want us to.  
_ **That's good, but, Kyo?  
** _What's up Lucy?  
_ **I want you to. I'm in Mangolia, a part of the Fairy Tail guild, and I want to bring some friends with me. It will only be a visit, and it will last about two weeks, but it's better than nothing.  
** _Are you sure?!  
_ **Yes, will you ask Akito-nee? If she says yes, ask if you and the others can pick me up?  
** _Sure, how many are coming?  
_ **Well, it's Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Carla, Levy, possibly Lisanna, and me, so, one guy, four girls, and a female cat, so six? Oh, and maybe Romeo, so seven, two boys!  
** _That's a lot, but, I'll see what I can do.  
_ **Thank you so much Kyo!  
** _Your welcome. I'm leaving to ask now. Tell you the answer when I get back, okay?  
_ **Okay! Talk to you later!  
** _Bye sis!_

I broke the connection, and smiled, taking my arm off my eyes, and opening them. I sighed, basking in the peace for a little while, before springing up from my bed, and packing my bags for two weeks. Something told me that Akito-nee wouldn't turn down me coming home. If I asked to bring people, I trusted them with my secrets, and Akito knew that. She also knew that I wouldn't tell them unless she told me I could. We had been close after my my mother died. Before I went to Hargeon, I had found out more about my history, and that I had the curse. Actually, I found out about my history when I was five. That was when mine and Kyo's powers of telepathy kicked in. Mother told me about the curse. It explained why dad didn't hug me,and why I wasn't allowed to leave the mansion. When I went to the Sohma house, Akito told me that Kyo and I were twins, so we had the same zodiac animal.

Me and Kyo are the twin cats of the family. As I finished packing, Kyo was coming from the main Sohma house, and I could feel him trying to connect. I sat on my bed, closed my eyes again, and let him through.

 _Akito said it's okay!  
_ **Yay! So, whose coming to pick me up?  
** _The Mabudachi trio, that damn rat, Hatsu-Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Momiji, Tohru, and me of course!  
_ **Okay, that's great!  
** _Yep! Tell your friends, we'll be there tomorrow!  
_ **You got it! Bye big brother!  
** _Bye Lucy, and thanks!  
_ _ **For what?  
**_ _Calling me big brother, even though I'm only like, five minutes older.  
_ **Well, you always liked it when I called you that, and you are coming all the way to Mongolia to pick me up, so I figured I'd be nice, but I really have to go now to tell the others. Bye!**

With that, I once again broke the connection, hoping up, and immediately heading towards the guild. I ran in and told the others, who had all gathered at the table by now, the forgotten and the not. They all agreed , even Lisanna and Romeo wanted to come. Once I knew that all of them were in, we went up to masters office to tell him the news. We knocked on the door, and soon after, heard him say "come in." We aligned, and stepped into his office, as he jumped on the desk so we could see him better. For once, he didn't have stacks of paperwork on his desk.

"What is it, my children?" he asked us politely.

"Master, would it be okay if we all took a two week vacation?" I asked.

"Of course my child, when would you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow, if that's okay?" I said, well, asked.

"Yes, of course it's okay! Have you all told the others yet?"

"No, but we'll tell them now, since we know it's okay to go!" Lisanna spoke.

"Alright my children, we shall see you all in two weeks."

"Okay, bye master!" Levy said, waving as we left his office.

Once we got downstairs, we hurried to the stage to make our announcement, though, us forgotten Nakama would just sit on the stage so that anyone who cared would know we were going too. Even though Pantherlily joined after Lisanna left, he was remembered by Erza, who wanted him to go on a job with her , which is why he wasn't coming.

"Can we have your attention, please?" Levy said. The guild settled down, and looked at the people on the stage.

Gray's POV

Levy asked for our attention, so we all looked at the stage, where quite a few people from our guild stood. I knew most people didn't really notice anyone but Levy, Lisanna, and Romeo, but up there with them was Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla. They never said anything , just sat there. Lucy had her eyes closed, and looked deep in thought. I began to wonder what she was thinking, untill Lisanna began talking to the guild members.

"Everyone else who is currently on the stage will be taking a vacation for a while!" she said smiling. Romeo stepped up to the microphone next, as well as became the next to speak.

"We will be gone for the next two weeks, so don't go worrying." After he spoke, Levy came up to the microphone again.

"As for where we're going, well, we won't tell you, 'cause we don't want you to ruin the fun. Anyways, that's it, so we will be packing now. We will leave tomorrow!" They walked off the stage, and most of them walked out, but Lucy went to go talk to Pantherlily. Once they finished talking, and she began to leave, I went up to her and grabbed her hand, making her stop and turn around.

"Hey Gray, what's up?" she asked, smiling. I smiled back.

"I wanted to tell you to have a nice trip, and I'm glad to see your not upset." I replied.

"About being out of the team? You know I don't mind. In fact, I'm kinda glad you all could tell me." ~Lucy(this is how I will write for talking sometimes)

"What do you mean?"~Gray

"Well, you've all been going on missions without me for a while now. I kinda just assumed I was already off the team."~Lucy

I thought back, and she was right, we had been going on missions without her. this made me realize how terrible we had been to her. Of course, that got me thinking of the others we had been ignoring. Thinking about it made me mad at myself, and upset for what they were going through. I let go of her and told her to have a safe trip home before walking away.

Kyo's POV

Lucy had told me that they told the guild, and that all the people had agreed to come. Their guild master gave them permission to go on vacation for two weeks, and me and the others were getting easy to get on the train. It would arrive any moment. The telepathic message had been when they were telling everyone, so to anyone paying attention, it would look like she was lost in her thoughts. It was then that I told her we would be there late tonight, and that we would leave tomorrow morning. She agreed, and now, we were all set to get the vacation rolling. The train arrived, and we all boarded it, happy to finally be heading in Lucy's direction.

Kisa and Hiro were quick to fall asleep, and Momiji followed soon after. Ayame was annoying Yuki, and Hatori was getting an earful of Shigure talking about my sister, calling her 'Princess Lucy,' and saying she had returned to us. Kagura and Hatsu-Haru were talking to Tohru, telling her about Lucy., so I had nothing to do. Now, having nothing to do isn't really a bad thing, in fact, it's great. I used mine and Lucy's connection, and talked to her.

 **Hi Kyo!  
** _Hey Luce!  
_ **What's up?  
** _Nothing really, I'm just bored.  
_ **Oh, well then, what are you doing that's so boring?  
** _I'm on the train to come see you!  
_ **Well then, what about the others?  
** _Their all occupied with their own conversations, or sleep._

I could hear her chuckle telepathically, before she began to speak again.

 **Very well then, what would you like to talk about?  
** _What are your guild members like?  
_ **Where should I start?  
** _I don't know, Wendy?  
_ **She's the sweetest little girl ever, and the sky dragon slayer!  
** _Wow! That's so cool!  
_ **I know, right?  
** _Yeah! Okay, how about Romeo?  
_ **He's great too! He's around the same age as Wendy, and they look so cute together!  
** _How cute?  
_ **Not quite Kisa and Hiro cute, but close!  
** _No way! That cute! For real!  
_ **Yep!  
** _Okay, how about Carla?  
_ **She's like, a really sophisticated and mature exceed.  
** _What's an exceed.  
_ **Tell ya later, okay?  
** _'Kay, Levy?  
_ **My best friend the bookworm! She likes Gajeel!  
** _Okay then, Gajeel?  
_ **Not really sure how to describe him. He means well, but he can come off kinda cold at first.  
** _Sounds familiar, moving on, Lisanna?  
_ **She's** **so nice, like, to the point where you can't stay mad at her for long!  
** _Sounds like Tohru! Anyways, Juvia? Last one I think.  
_ **Yep. She's a water mage, and she is so sweet. She can be a little creepy though, so watch out. She can be a little sensitive sometimes, so don't hurt her feelings.  
** _Oh please noo!  
_ **What's wrong?  
** _She sounds like Kagura!_ **  
Well, kinda I guess, but she like's someone already.** _  
Okay good. I say that, but I pity the_ guy.  
 **Me too.  
** _Anyways, we will be arriving at eight tonight, and we leave at ten tomorrow morning!_ **  
** **Yay! I'll tell my friends. Bye!** _  
_ _See ya later sis!_

Our connection slipped, and I fell asleep soon after.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

After I dropped the connection between me and my brother, I pulled out a communication lacrima and called everyone to tell them when we would be leaving. They all agreed to meet up at my house beforehand, so we could go to breakfast together before the train ride. I looked at the clock after hanging up. It was noon, so I had eight hours before my family got here. With that note, I went into my kitchen and made myself some lunch.

 **Time skip**

(Because I'm Lazy, and the time between was boring, plus, there is something I don't want to reveal till later that happens with Kyo and Lucy)

I was at the train station, waiting for one in perticular to pull in. I only stood for a minute before the train finally came, and my twin jumped off, coming to hug me instantly.

"I missed you sis!" he said, holding my shoulders, but pushing me away so he could look at me. The clothing I wear around my family is a lot more modest then what I wear every other day. I was wearing a baggy short sleeve top, along with sweats. My brther seemed to approve of my apperance, and before I knew it, I was tackled by Momiji, the other Sohma's that came to get me not far behind him. I love them, but my family likes to make a big deal out of small things, so it came as no suprise when Ayame and Shigure were all over me, crying and asking hoow I could leave then for so long. I laughed, said I was here now, and we all headed for my house. They would stay in a hotel tonight, and be back by seven tomorrow morning. Once we got to my house, everyone was hungry, so I made dinner, after which, they threatened to never take me to the Sohma house again if I ever tried to cook for them again. They went to the hotel at nine, and I went to bed, hopeful that tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! By the way, the end was just to fill you in on what went on, and I know it was boring, but I tried to make the next chapter as exciting as I could.

 **Lucy ~ Hime-chan, how come you didn't tell them about about the thing?  
**

 **Hime ~ To build suspence Lucy-chan!**

 **Kyo ~ Seems like they will be awaiting the next chapter, better post it soon.**

 **Hime ~ Hai, Hai! I'll try my best. I've already started writting it, just not typing it up.**

 **Lucy ~ Hey Hime, how come this is different from all the other Lucy get's forgotten one's?  
**

 **Hime ~ Cause I don't like how Lucy is the only one that ever gets forgotten, I mean, there was no reason for her being the only one.**

 **Kyo ~ How come she's related to me and not Momiji or something?**

 **Hime ~ Because I think a golden cat would be cute, plus, you are stubborn just like a person in Fairy Tail.**

 **Lucy ~ How come you crossed us with Fruits Basket?**

 **Hime ~ Because that was what I was inspired with. No more questions, just say bye.**

 **Lucy ~ Bye Minna!**

 **Kyo ~ See ya Minna.**

 **Hime ~ Thanks for reading Minna! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Forgotten Nakama! Bye!**


	2. Trip Start!

Before I start, I would like to address the reviews this story has gotten so far!

Foxgirlshipsit - Thank you for your kind words, and I will try to get a little better about slowing down the story, but I can't make any promises.

The Sassy Sylveon - Thank you for the recommendations. I understand where your coming from with not making it a romance, but I enjoy stories having at least a little bit of romance in them. This chapter will hopefully clear up the whole issue work the Zodiacs coming to fairy Tail.

Yay! I got the second chapter up within the same year

 **Kyo ~That's not really a big accomplishment.**

 **Lucy ~ Be nice Kyo, she tried really hard to make this story decent.**

 **Hime ~ Thank you Lucy.**

 **Lucy ~ You're welcome Hime.**

 **Kyo ~ Honestly, girls can be so weird.**

 **Hime ~ Well, you have to remember that I got bored with everything about halfway through.**

 **Lucy ~ Hime was disappointed in herself, remember. This is one of the stories she was excited about.**

 **Kyo ~ Yeah, but she kinda made us both a little OOC.**

 **Lucy ~ I was forgotten, and you are my twin brother who felt my pain, of course we're OOC in this. It will get better.**

 **Hime ~ No, he has a point, I should have kept you both in character, at least a little. Anything else you guys need to say.**

 **Kyo ~ Hime does not own Fruits Basket, thank goodness for that.**

 **Lucy ~ She doesn't own Fairy Tail either, or any of the characters in the story so far.**

 **Kyo ~ You're not going to put in an OC, are you?**

 **Hime ~ I wasn't now I'm thinking about it. Anyways, enjoy Chapter Two!**

 ** _Chapter Two ~ Trip Start_**

 _Lucy's_ POV

I woke up to a knocking on the door, and, groaning, I got up from my bed to let in my family. Natsu and Happy had stopped sneaking in long ago, so, I wasn't worried about that. They walking into the house quietly, though, when I closed the door, that instantly changed. We were jocking and laughing for two hours, just enjoying each others company. At nine, the others came, each carrying their own bag. They were all surprised when they saw Kyo and the rest of the Sohma's. I got ready, then we left, going to a restaurant for breakfast before heading back to get our things and catch the train. On the way there, the others began to question how I knew the Sohma's. This was going to be a long story, skip if you want!

 ***Seriously, skip if you want***

"Okay, so my mother was married into the name Heartfilia. You all know that, right?"

"Yes, of course we know that Lu-chan, but how does that have anything to do with them!" Levy exclaimed, gesturing to the Sohma's.

"I was getting to that Levy-chan. Anyways, when I was born, I was born as a twin, and I looked just like my mother, while my twin looked like our father. My mother's maiden name was Sohma, and most of the time, they marry to family to keep the bloodline pure."

"Me and my twin were born, and a few years later, my mother fell in love with an outsider. His name was Jude Heartfilia, and he fell in love with her too. He found out about the children, and accepted them. I got close to the head of the Sohma family, Akito, and my twin didn't get close to anyone in the family. I'll go ahead and tell you that it was a boy that had the same birthday as me. Anyways, after mother and father fell in love, the wanted to change her last name, but that wasn't allowed. Even if it's a girl, when a Sohma gets married, the one they marry to becomes a Sohma. Mother wanted to break away from the family to see the world, so her and Jude ran away." Kyo cut in after I said this.

"Unfortunately, they only had time to grab one of the twins, before they got caught, and had to make a break for it. They got Lucy, but left the little boy behind to grow up with the twin's birth father. Soon after Layla left though, he got re-married, but they both ended up dying not to long after the marriage so the boy was left without parents, but was soon adopted by another Sohma." I knew it, he finished the story without me.

"Cut it out with the family history bunny girl and just tell us how you all know each other!" Gajeel yelled, though, his face was green, making it hard to take him seriously. I giggled, looking at the others, telling by their expressions that they knew.

"So that Kyo guy is your twin?" Levy asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Yep, which means the others are my cousins!" I shouted, giggling at the looks I was getting.

"So bunny girl is a Sohma and a Heartfilia?" Gajeel asked, still not getting it.

"That explains why he smells a little like you, though, you still smell different!" said Wendy, happy she was getting it. After Gajeel had spoken the first time, she used her troia spell on him, so his face was no longer green, and he didn't look as though he might puke anymore.

"Yes to both things!" I said happily, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

 ***If you didn't read that, read again here***

Carla and Juvia, who had been sitting there quietly, glanced at each other in slight understanding. Since the Sohma's were a wealthy family, we decided to get a whole car (? is that the right word? Oh well.) to ourselves. carla spoke up, this time asking the question I was waiting for.

"So, do the Sohma's have magic or what?"

I clapped my hands, letting out a happy squeal as I grabbed my brothers arm.

"Let's show them! Can we please?" I begged my twin brother. Kyo chuckled at my antics, but agreed. I squealed again as we stood up and walked to the center of the train car.

Me and Kyo stood back to back, holding hands and with our eyes closed. The other Sohma's smiled, knowing exactly what we were doing. I smiled, as I concentrated on using my magic to make star like Illusions surround me and Kyo around where my stomach would be if they were close enough to touch us. Kyo put up a ring of fire around our heads, decorating right above it like a crown. As we focused, I let one hand reach towards the stars, as Kyo did the same with the fire. When the fire touched his hand, it instantly disappeared, same as me with the stars. We opened our eyes and really began getting back into it. With the hand that was still attached to mine, Kyo pulled me, turning me to face him as he turned. We faced each other for only a second before continuing. He placed a hand on my waist, the other on my back, and I placed a hand behind his neck, and the other on the hand that was on my waist. We smiled, and continued in the dance that we had come up with that incorporated our powers the last time I visited the Sohma's.

Once we finished, everyone stood up, clapping for us. When the room quieted, Kisa and Hiro came forward to present their own powers to all of us in their own cute little way. Kisa began, using her illusion magic to make a field of flowers, with animals in it. I saw two horses, seven doves, and a baby tiger. Hiro used his wind magic to create a breeze that everyone could feel, as all the animals looked towards the fake sky.

The doves flew up, and all the other animals turned their heads upwards, towards the sky. Slowly it all faded away into dust, and Hiro used his wind magic to propel them up, as well as keep them airborne. Everyone watched in wonder as the sparkling first shifted it's shape into fairies, them coming together to shape the Fairy Tail guild mark. The fairies broke formation, all going in different directions and playing around in the air. A fairy went down to Wendy, sitting in her hand and waving before being reduced to dust once again, the others following soon after. Sparkling dust hung on the air for a moment, before fading into nothing, and the breeze that had been going disappeared. Hiro and Lisa bowed before going to sit down.

Hatsu-Haru was next, going to the center of the room with an indifferent expression. He manipulated the shadows, turning them into a circling spiral like shape. The spiral circled around him, but soon went up, breaking into Spears, and coming down to make a cage around him instead. Haru brought his right hand, a light coming from it, causing the shadows to retreat to the floor like normal. Next, he made a performing ribbon out of the light in his right hand, and one out of shadows in his left, twirling them up into the air, where they came together to make a beautiful pattern in the air.

I giggled, going to join him, knowing what performer he was doing. He reached his hand out, grabbing mine and pulling me near him. Kyo, who had also figured out which performance this was, played the music. The ribbons came down, the light falling on me before turning into an elegant dress, and doing the same to Haru, transforming into a tuxedo. He started the dance by spinning me around twice, before stopping, and planning his hands on my waist, as I placed mine on his shoulders. As we danced around the train, the shadows and light left an image in our place. Haru and me went right two steps, left one step, all the while making a circle. Black shoes stained half way around the outside of the circle, and white light shines inside of it. the other half was much the same, with the roles reversed. The music changed to a more upbeat, faster, and more pop style music.

The shadows instantly changed the clothing style they had taken on, going into a more comfortable style, leaving Haru in a tight short and a pair of jeans. The light followed, leaving Lucy in a loose shirt and jeans. Haru, being a show of, went with the music easily, showing off his best moves while traveling down the center of the circle. Lucy followed closely behind, showing off her own moves along the way, when they reached the other side of the circle, it glowed, revealing what they had been making along the dance. On the ground was a huge image of Yin and Yang.

The music ended, and so to did the wonderful dance that had all the Fairy Tail mages with this mouths hanging open, and yes, that includes me. Haru had gotten better since I left the Sohma main house and went to Hargeon. My family members gave a standing ovation, going over to us and having a group hug (excluding Tohru of course), pulling everyone out of thier trances. Fairy Tail said their praises and we sat down.

Shigure and Ayame stood, and walked over to the center of the train car, making a big deal of strutting there. I sweat drop knowing what's about to happen Shigure and Ayame get to the center of the room and say, "we have solid script magic however we do not have a routine performance for you today."

All of Fairy Tail sweat drops as they head back to their seats. Hatori stood up next and said "I have healing magic, which is not something I like to use to perform with."

Yuki, Kagura, and Momiji all got up and walked to the center. Kagura started them off, using her plant magic to grow roses and vines around the area. She made a heart out of the roses and it was Yuki's turn. He went up to a rose tapping it lightly and freezing it over with a freeze that quickly traveled to the next until the whole thing which consisted of over a hundred roses was frozen.

Momiji used his magic to make water appear out of nowhere and swirled around the piece of work. He jumped on the water letting it take him up to the top and stood on the sculpture. Kagura made a path of sakura leading up to the top, so her and Yuki could join him at the top. Once at the top, Momiji made a star out of water that had previously been swirling around the heart of roses quickly switching the star into a slide. Yuki froze the slide over letting ice on the flowers to disappear causing them to fall gracefully onto the slide. When they reach the bottom the roses, ice, sakuras, and water vanished almost as though they had never existed. That was their ending, along the ending of my family members that we're here and could use their magic to perform.

My guild members class while the Sohmas smirked. Performing was one of our favorite things. We love showing off our powers in fun ways and enjoyed making people smile. Our powers showed off a part of who we were, so of course we have different powers. My Celestial magic shows creativity, friendship, and love of the Stars. Kisa's illusions give off a kind aura and they are gentle and innocent just like her. Kyo is hot headed and stubborn, so his is of course fire. Yuki is calm but often cold, and some may say beautiful, if you look close enough, his emotions are clear in his eyes. Water is energetic. Never flowing in the same river twice, always changing, always moving, and yet somehow staying the same. blank is just like water so we enjoy seeing him use his magic. Hiro can seem fierce like a strong gust of wind but he can also be chosen to side when he wants to. Haru's magic pretty much sums him up. He has a white and black personality most of the time, or at least, that's what we call it. Hatori is a doctor, so his magic helps him out. Shigure and Ayame are flexible and solid script bends to the casters wishes, so that makes sense too. Akito has telepathic powers, in case you were wondering, since he is the head of the family and has to keep an eye on everyone.

After the show, everything calmed down, and my guildmates started talking to my family. Kyo and I were of to the side, watching as they interacted. I sighed, and leaned against my twin as he began to run his heads through my hair, slowly putting us both to sleep. See, the curse makes us much closer than normal twins, so, if one of us is asleep, the other is asleep, and if one is awake, both are awake. Soon, we feel into the abyss of our shared dream, another side-effect of the combination of twins and the curse.

 _Natsu's POV_

 _Man, the guild misses Lisanna so much. Our childhood friend came back one second, them left for vacation the next._ I look around at the guild members, all of them calming down after the big party we threw for her. The guild was getting kinda boring now, and I don't feel like fighting Ice Princess at the moment, not that I see him anyways. Happy and I decided to go home for a while, maybe just get some sleep, then train a little before going back to the guild. Turns out, that first thing was spot on, as I feel asleep right after lasting on the bed.

Now entering: Natsu's dream

 _I was partying with the rest of the guild members, that's how it started. Lisanna was sitting at the bar with us, telling us all about Edolas, while we, in turn, told her what had happened in the time that she was gone._

 _"Excuse me please, I'm gonna go over there," she said, motioning over to the Northeast corner of the guild Hall. Everyone agreed it was fine, and she left. I followed her over, seeing Levy and Romeo sitting at the table, along with five cloaked figures. One of them was very small, almost like an animal, and another was around Romeo's height. The other three looked around our agreed, based on the heights. After seeing them, I was going to tell Lisanna to go back to the group, until she said something that I wasn't expecting. "Hey guys, you five still feeling nonexistent."_

 _One of the cloaked figures nodded, and Lisanna smiled sadly at them, before sitting down. Levy began to talk about books, and Romeo started talking to the smaller two figures. After a few minutes, Lisanna went back to the others, and I hid so she wouldn't see me. Levy and Romeo went over to Mira and requested drinks, and I took the opportunity to talk to these cloaked people. I walked over carefully, so the others wouldn't notice. Once I sat down at the table, I smiled at the people there. They jumped, seeming surprised. "Hey, how's it goin?"_

 _They looked around, seeming confused, till the one looking around Romeo's age looked back at me. "Are you talking to us Natsu-nii?"_

 _I frowned, not sure who she thought I was talking to. "Well yeah. You're the only ones over here, so I must be. Right?"_

 _The smallest figure was next. "So now he remembers is to I guess."_

 _Their voices seen so familiar, but who are they? I just can't figure it out, so I ask them, but then, the cloaks fall to the ground, as if no one was ever there. Everything blues, and then goes black._

Now exiting: Natsu's dream

Happy woke me up, saying he was bored and would rather watch me train or go back to the guild. I got up and began my training, still a little weirded out by the dream I'd had.

 _Hatsu-Haru's POV_

Listening to all the conversations that were going on around me was hard to do sometimes. It seemed like this Juvia person was just like Kagura, and they got along well. Kisa and Wendy bonded pretty quickly, same for Romeo and Hiro. Something tells me those four have more in common than they care to find out. My proof is in the way Romeo glanced over to Wendy ever so often before smiling and returning to the conversation. Lisanna and Levy seen to be getting along with Tohru, which is great, since thoughs there seem to be having fun. Gajeel is just like Asian and Shigure, with his terrible singing and love to be on any stage. Lucy and Kyo are sleeping, and I can't hello but get my phone out and snap a picture, which alerts the others to the twins.

A chorus of the girls awwing and the guys laughing and snapping pictures fills the car. I can't hello but laugh at the predicament they got themselves into. Akito will definitely want to talk to Lucy, I'm sure Kyo will end up going back with her to the guild she joined. I'm sure a lot of other things will happen too, but I'm not sure what. I wonder if Rin is still mad at her, and if Ren will try to trick her again. Lucy nearly fell for it last time. Ritsu will want to see them both together again, and I think he might enjoy their company. Yuki used to like her company too, since she told him why Kyo acted the way he did. She always helps to clean up his messes, and he always helps to make sure she feels appreciated. Everyone continued to talk, until we finally reached the Sohma gates.

 _Lucy's POV_

"Wake up guys, we're here!"

Kyo and I got up, stretcher, and grabbed our bags before following the rest of the family of the train Ritsu's mom had been sent to let us in when we arrived, and she did so the second she saw us. We entered the ground as she shrieked out apologies for making us wait, and we tried to reassure her as we passed. She and her son are so alike it's scary.

Hatori had his car waiting inside the gates, so we drove the short ride to the main Sohma house, where Akito was awaiting our arrival. The second the car stopped, I was in-strapped and flying our the car to give Akito a hug.

"Akito!"

"Hello little Lucy."

"Hey Akito." Kyo said, pulling the attention towards him.

"Welcome back everyone." Akito said

"Thank you, Akito" Ayame and Shigure said dramatically. I sighed, knowing it would be like this for the rest of the vacation, seeing as how they were on a regular basis several. Imagine having to deal with them together a whole week, would you, and know that is what will happen to me.

"Canine, let us go to the dining hall." Akito said, saving us from Ayame and Shigure making a show of it. I smiled at him, silently thanking him.

"You got it" I replied.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Akito-san." Wendy said, buying her usual polite yet shy self.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Lisanna agreed, smiling at me to let me know that I was included in the thanks for asking for them.

Akito smiled at my friends, happy to see that I could trust in so many outsiders to even be here. In sure she was happier they didn't show signs of knowing about the curse. I plan on them knowing and getting used to not telling by the time we go back to the guild.

"Welcome members of Fairy Tail! I am Akito, head of the Sohma family. Kyo had told me all of your named, but not which one of you goes by which name."

"Well I'm Wendy, and this is my Exceed, Carla!" Wendy said, holding up the feline whom had been in her arms. The smaller one flew out of the girls arms before saying, "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, this must be the Exceed that Kyo told me of. I must admit, I was not expecting an actual day that could talk and fly, but this is increadable." I feigned offence, looking at Akito with wide eyes and doing my best to keep the act up. I kept that up for a moment before pretending to be hurt, saying "Akito, do you honestly think I would lie to my twin?"

Kyo chuckled a bit before putting his arm around my shoulders, causing Akito to gorilla as he replied. "No, but would you have believed it if you hadn't seen it."

"Hmm, good point I guess."

Everyone laughed before the others introduced themselves and we entered the dining area. Everyone sat and talked about their own things to reached. Kagura and Jus went in about their time spent with their beloveds, and Lisanna and Levy talked to Tohru about get time with the family. Wendy and Kiss talked about things to do while we were here, and Hiro and Romeo talked about their crushes, never using their names. Gajeel, Ayame, and Shigure talked about the hardships of performing, making me chuckle, along with Kyo. Hatori told Yuki and Haru what it was like to be there family doctor for a project they had to do. Momiji talked, and Akito, Kyo, and I listened, not really knowing what to say it we were to lead a conversation.

We finished eating quickly, and we're lead to our rooms. Akito said her would make sure Ritsu and Rin come over tomorrow. Kyo and I managed to get About to let us stay in a ton with two bed soon opposite sides of the room. it had two dressers, a walk in closet, and a wood floor. It was pretty plain, but it had a feeling of home, and I enjoyed it. Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru went home, the first promising they would all be here early tomorrow morning. When a daddy like today, you tend to get really tired, really fast. That said, the second my head hit the pillows, my brother and I were falling into a dreamless sleep

Okay, so I would like to know your opinions on who Lucy should be paired with. I changed my mind about making it HaLu, but I will still do that ship if you all want me to. In five chapters, the one with the least votes will be kicked off the list. You have a few choices. They are...

Natsu ~ 0 (NaLu = OTP!)

Gray ~ 0 (GrayLu)

Gajeel ~ 0 (GaLu?)

Momiji~ 0 (MoLu)

Hatsuharu~ 0 (HaLu)

Yuki ~ 0 (YuLu)

Other ships will include

ElfEver (maybe)

RoWen

Kyo x Tohru

 **Lucy ~ Hime, I think this is a bit extreme.**

 **Kyo ~ Yeah, this is just insane, you're going to let them choose who my little sister dates.**

 **Hime ~ Yep, so please comment who you want her to end up with!**

 **Kyo ~ Hime, she better not end up with that damned rat!**

 **Hime ~ Thanks for the concern Kyo, but it's not really your choice.**

 **Lucy ~ Hime? Did you really have a reason for giving them all their types of magic, or was that made up afterwards.**

 **Hime ~ I have my reasons for the type of magic. A lot of this is random, but not that.**

 **Kyo ~ Thank goodness she has some of her stuff together.**

 **Hime ~ You're lucky I don't own Fruits Basket, or you would have just suffered Kagura's visit.**

 **Kyo ~ I'm sorry, please don't make that happen here.**

 **Hime ~ Good.**

 **Lucy ~ Kyo, you really gotta learn how to control your temper. You really are hot headed sometimes**.

 **Hime ~ Yep.**

 **Kyo ~ Well did you plan...**

 **Hime ~ That's all the time we have, sorry Kyo, but you don't get the chance to say your thing.**

 **Lucy ~ Hime? That's kinda rude.**

 **Kyo ~ No, it's very rude!**

 **Hime ~ Good-bye Everyone *Waves***

 **Lucy ~ See You next chapter *Smiles and waves***

 **Kyo ~ Whatever, see ya. *Turns and walks away***


	3. Important! (But not really a chapter)

**_Okay, this failed. I've been looking at what I wrote before and I realize now how horrible it is. look, I'm gonna keep the shipping thing open in this version, but I'm gonna rewrite this story, okay?_ _I didn't have a solid storyline in mind when I started, but I do now, so that will be there. Some things are going to change though. I don't want to give to much away, but just a warning so you know._**

 **Romeo _is young and hadn't joined the guild yet if I remember correctly. He will now be the only one in the guild that remembers the forgotten besides Lissana, who isn't able to get close to them. Of course Romeo will go with them, I am to much of a RoWen shipper to have that not happen._**

 ** _The beginning will be completely different. Like, fully 100% changed, and hopefully less confusing._**

 **An _OC_ _WILL_ _be added to later chapters. He will not be a party of the curse, but he is important to the story. His name is Sura and I hope you all will be okay with that. The rewrite might be a separate book, but I'm thinking I'll just put it in after this, Either way it will still be called the same thing._ _Because the rules state that we must have at least some story content, I'll give you all a part of it, Lucy and Kyo's story, but it will be told differently. Also, no green faced Gajeel this time!_**

"I told you guys, Kyo is my brother, that makes everyone here my family." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but I thought Layla and Jude only had a daughter, Lucy-nee."

"They did, well, not really, but that's what the world thinks. The real story starts will the Sohma family, the family Mom was born into."

"How so Bunny Girl?"

"Well..." Lucy started, fidgeting a bit.

"The Sohma family likes to keep the blood line what they consider pure, therefore most marriages are to family members. Layla brought shame to the family when her and Jude were married." Hatori said from his spot on the couch.

"Well... Yeah, what Hatori said it's the basics of the situation. Since Mom was a Sohma, she was expected to uphold that tradition. There was no real love in the relationship though, but it produced two children, a son and a daughter."

"More than that." Hatori mumbled. The others seemed to not have heard because the story continued.

"That would be Kyo and Darling little Lucy!" Shigure said, seemingly fawning over the celestial mage.

"His name was Montsu, and he was one that all the other females in the family seemed to love. he was a bastard that cheated on Mom so many times, and she couldn't do anything about it." Lucy said, tears starting to burn her eyes.

"It wasn't long after the twins were born that Layla ran away. Montsu had taken Kyo to Akito, the head of the family, but she was able to take Lucy." Ayame continued.

"Mom always wanted to come back for Kyo, but..." Lucy started.

"Dad had already gotten remarried, and the opportunity to come back was revoked because she was removed from the family." Kyo finished for her, going over to his sister who looked like she could break at any moment. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and Lucy looked at him for a minute before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"Yeah. Mom had joined the guild before that, always a member, but not there as much as she wanted to be. 'Love and Lucky' is where she met Dad."

"And they feel in love! A forbidden romance between Just and Layla! It was destiny starting." Shigure continued. "Ah! It would have made a great book."

"Sure. Anyways, those two got married and had Lucy's last name officially changed to Heartfilia so the rest of the world would believe that she was really Jude's kid." Kyo finished.

"I had no idea Love Rivals mother did something like that!" Juvia said, suppose clear on her face, as well as Wendy and Carla's.

"Wow, that sounds so cool! Lucy's mom must have been really brave to do something like that!" Wendy said.

"Even after all that, she was still able to find love and happiness!" Carla exclaimed.

"How come you never told us that Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked.

"It's not a story I tell very often. Only the family knows the truth about my heritage. Even Dad's side of the family believes I was born a Heartfilia." Lucy said.

 ** _That's all you get for now. The suspense! Anyways, let me know if you guys want the rewrite after this or as a separate book._**


	4. Rewrite chap 1 - The Party Begins

**_The Forgotten - The Party Begins(Chapter One)_**

Lisanna was back, and a party was held to celebrate the return of one of Fairy Tail's precious Nakama. Four mages and two exceeds sat off the the side, watching, but not joining in. The six had decided not to interfere in the celebration that day, and talked amongst themselves. Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, and a new member, Pantherlily, sat at a table in the right corner, at the back of the guild. No one seemed to notice that they had not been included, but they did not mind as they watched their family back in the sweetness of having their sister return.

As they watched, they noticed little things here and there. Wendy has pointed out that Mira and Elfman seemed to be the happiest to see the girl, and Lucy stated that Natsu and Master seemed to be a close second. Gajeel had chuckled when Cana tried to force alcohol into the girls system. Juvia mostly watched Gray, noticing how close they were (and admitting feeling jealous), but she also watched the girl, and saw as she glanced over several times and tried to come over.

"Juvia thinks new love rival is trying to come talk to us." Juvia said.

"I believe your right child!" Carla commented.

"Whaddya think she want with us?"Gajeel asked.

"Don't know, but I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow." Lucy answered.

"Your probably right. I don't think the others have noticed that she keeps watching us." Pantherlily added.

Lisanna looked at them once more, and Lucy smiled at her and waved, Wendy doing the same beside her. Juvia waved, but didn't smile at the White haired mage. Gajeel nodded his head at her, not one for formalities. Romeo seemed to notice Lisanna watching, and he to looked towards the mages. He smiled as he told Lisanna that they were makes who had joined after she left.

"You want me to introduce you to them?" He asked. The young boy had been introduced earlier thanks to his father.

"Yeah. I haven't been able to get over there at all." Lisanna answered.

"Well, If you want to meet them, then come on!" Rooney said as he grabbed her wrist and lead her over to the table. The mages there had already began talking again and we're surprised when the two made their presence known. Romeo say on the other side of Wendy, making Lisanna have to sit beside Juvia, though, the water mage didn't seemed to mind.

"Okay, This is Lucy Heartfilia. She was the first one to join the guild after your disappearance. Natsu-nii met her in Hargeon and she ended up joining after a fight with a dark make named Bora. Those two are Juvia Lockster and Gajeel Redfox. They joined the guild after the fight with a dark guild named Phantom Lord. That's Wendy Marvell, she joined after the guild worked together to take down the Oracion Seis. The cat that's sitting in her lap is her exceed, Carla. The Black exceed over there by Gajeel is named Pantherlily. Guys, this is Lisanna Strauss, Mira and Elfman's sister." Romeo introduced, motioning to each person as he said their name.

"Well it's nice to meet you child." Carla said.

"Yeah, I'm glad you came back. Even if I don't really know you all that much everyone is really happy your back." Wendy said.

"Yeah, welcome back to Earthland Lisanna!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What Bunny Girl said."

"Welcome back to your home new love rival." Juvia said happily.

"I hope that we get to know you better soon." Pantherlily said.

"Yeah, but right now, I think the others are waiting for you to return to your party." Lucy finished.

"Are you sure? I could still talk for awhile,I want to get to know you all and…" The white haired mage started, but was cut off.

"What are you guys doing over there, come on, the party's still going!" Natsu shouted at the group.

"Aye!" Fairy Tail said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We were gonna go home about now anyways." Lucy said.

"Okay then, I guess…" Romeo and Lisanna went back to where the others were still celebrating, and the others went to Lucy's apartment. Gajeel and Pantherlily eventually left, but the girls decided to have a sleepover.

Far away from Mongolia, and the people that resided there, a fiery ginger was yelling at a silver haired man, a brunette trying to break up the fight as the adult in the room laughed at their childish antics.

"How about you shut up you stupid cat, your giving me a headache." The silverette said as he glared at the ginger.

"LIKE I CARE YOU DAMN RAT!" The ginger yelled back.

"Please stop this, Kyo, Yuki, please stop. Shigure, please help me out."

"They do this all the time Tohru, it's nothing to be concerned about." Shigure said as he laughed.

"Yeah, but still…"

"Why are you so loud. If you want to tell go outside and do it."

"SHUT UP!!!" Kyo said, but left nevertheless, heading for the dojo where his master would be. Once he arrived, he told the man of his predicament while training.

"If he really bothers you that much, why not take a break? A vacation away from Yuki." Shishou suggested.

"I thought of that already, but where am I gonna go?" Kyo asked.

"You could go to see your sister. I heard that she has left the Heartfilia estate and joins a guild named Fairy Tail. A dangerous move considering she is now mentioned a lot. If Akito wanted to, he could find her easily."

"Yeah, but I doubt it. Her and Mom were removed from the family years ago."

"But have you forgotten Kyo, your sister is also one of the Zodiacs, the cat along with you."

"No, I remember. Either way, I plan to hear from her soon. I sent her a letter recently to ask how she was doing. You know, I might actually go through with that one of these days. Anything to get away from that damn rat."

"Do not let your anger guide you though, Kyo."

"Yes Shishou. I guess I should be getting back though. Hopefully the rats already gone to bed."

"Okay then Kyo, goodnight."

"Goodnight Shishou, see ya tomorrow."

With that, Kyo went home, and was meet with a happy quietness, meaning that Yuki had already retired for the night, along with Tohru and Shigure. He went to his room and went to sleep himself, dreaming about his sister, who he had not seen in years, and his mother, Layla, playing with her by a fountain.

 **Okay, the vote so far is...**

NaLu - 1

GrayLu- 0

GaLu - 0

HarLu - 2

MoLu - 0

YuLu - 0

ZerLu - 1

Thank you all for voting, and I hope you continue to do so!

Kyo ~ So your still doing that?

Hime ~ Yep! You will never stop me!

Kyo ~ Long as you still know your crazy.

Hime ~ Yeah well, what can you do.


	5. The Story

**The Forgotten - The Story (Chapter Two)**

1 week. It had been 1 week since Lisanna returned home from Edolas and the six fairies were still being ignored. Their guild was still catching up with the white haired mage, but with a family as big as Fairy Tail, that didn't surprise them much. Romeo still talked to them, and Lisanna was sometimes able to get in a few words with the mages and exceeds, but that was about it.

Speaking of the six, five currently say at their place in the back of the guildhall. Juvia was once again talking about her beloved Gray-Sama, and how she hoped he would talk to them soon. Gajeel watched Salamander as he talked to Lisanna, waiting for a fight to break out. Pantherlily wasn't focused on anyone in particular, but was noticing small things about the group around the guild, all of them focused on her. Wendy and Carla were talking about how they were going to stay at Lucy's again, and what they should bring this time. This caught Gajeel's attention, and he decided to insert himself into the conversation.

"What do you girls do when you stay at Bunny-girls anyways. Can't just be sleeping if your going over there again. 's only been a week since the last time." Hearing this, Juvia joined in.

"Well last time, Love Rival was telling us this story about a family of people she used to know. It was very interesting, and she said she'd tell us more next time we stayed over."

"Really, what kinda story did she tell ya ta get the both a ya interested?"

"Why not ask Lucy-nee, she just came in." Wendy said. True to the dragonslayers words, the blonde make had just entered through the large doors of the guildhall. As she walked towards the table, Natsu pulled her over, Gray and Erza with him, along with Lisanna. The two listened intently to the conversation, something that would not be able to do if their magic were different.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said.

"Hey Natsu! Hi Gray! Erza! Lisanna!"

"Yes, hello Lucy." Erza said, smiling.

"Hey Lucy." Gray responded.

"Ah, Hi!" Lisanna replied cheerfully.

"Did you guys finish catching up? If so I think the others would be really happy to hang out with you!"

"Actually, no, we haven't yet. We kinda came to ask you a question." Natsu said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sure, what is it?" Lucy asked them.

"We were wondering if you would leave the team for a little while, that way we could go on some jobs with Lisanna?" Natsu answered.

"Uh…"

"Only for a little while, and you could even start a new team if you want." Erza added.

"Yeah, you, Juvia, Gajeel, and Wendy could take jobs together. Your always hanging out together anyways. Plus, you'd learn more about them and their magic." Gray said, adding his own thoughts.

"Well, I guess. When you put it that way I can't really refuse, can I?" Lucy said, still smiling.

"Wait, really!" Lisanna said, shock and suppose clear on her face for a moment.

"Of course!" Lucy replied, looking towards the girl. Lisanna smiled at the blonde.

"They said you were nice, but I didn't think anyone could be this nice!" Lisanna hugged Lucy, taking the celestial made by surprise. "Thank you so much Lucy!"

"Sure, no problem!" After that, the group said farewell to Lucy and she continued to the table, where Wendy and Gajeel had been telling everyone what was happening. Juvia, Wendy, and Carla immediately wrapped the girl in a hug.

"Thanks guys, but I'm okay, really!" Lucy said. She had honestly been prepared for them to ask something like that, give them more time to catch up, away from everyone else. "And besides, I was thinking about going on a few missions with you guys anyways."

It wasn't a lie, they had been talking about it for the week, and the mages all had rents due soon.

"If you're sure Lucy." Carla said, not sounding convinced in the least.

"Yeah, I'm sure, but what should we call it?"

"How about Iron Warriors, I'll be the leader, and you all will be my second in commands." Gajeel suggested.

"Certainly not, the name should be agreeable to all parties involved." Carla stated.

"How about we come up with a name later. It would be a temporary team anyways, till we all rejoin different teams.

"Juvia thinks love rival has a point." Juvia added.

"Yeah, I agree with Lucy-nee."

"Alright then, should we go on a job now or later." Gajeel asked

"Later, first, you said you wanted to hear the story." Wendy said.

"Ah yeah, that's right. What's that story you were telling them yesterday?" he asked.

"Ah, the one about that family I know?'

"Yeah, that one. What's the deal with them bunny girl?"

"Well, where do I start?"

"Tell him what you told us Lucy-nee!" Wendy said, getting excited.

"Okay then, I have a feeling Romeo would want to hear too. Is he here yet?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him!" With that, Wendy left the table to get the boy, and Lucy tried to calm down Juvia, who was bouncing excitedly in her seat.

"Juvia, you know the story already, no need to be so bouncy."

"True, but Juvia is happy she gets to hear love rivals story again."

"Oi, Bunny Girl, just what kinda story is this?"

"A great one, trust me when I say that."

Gajeel grunted, and Wendy arrived at the table once more, Romeo going across from her as they sat down.

"Okay, this story starts with a family of wonderful people, with pretty messed up situations. First, I'll start with the older silver haired man. He's not that much older than me and the others, but he was born before most of us. His parents loved him more than their second son, a boy named Yume. The older brothers name was Asare, and he was full of life, fun to be around, but his brother never saw that. Yume was locked away for years, in a room where he was allowed no more company than the family head, who would come by and play with him sometimes.

The boys had fun playing together, until something happened. The family head, Akano, went mad. It happened so suddenly, and after that, Yume was alone. In another place, another member of the family was struggling. The family would tease him, call him stupid and many other cruel words, because of something that had happened years before. Kiyamo was reminded time and time again by the family that he would never be as good as that stupid Yume. One day, he'd had enough, and he went to see the boy, needing to blame someone for his troubles, so he blamed Yume. Still does. But Hatome-Hano won't let him do anything. He likes Yume, weather Yume accepts it or not.

Now, Mori is a different story than them, who had bad lives and are living in sadness. There was something wrong with him when he was born, and it caused his mother pain to be close to him. His parents completely cut him out, and his mother doesn't remember having him either, that's how bad it had gotten. He was forgotten to her, but the family knows, and no one dares to tell her, it would only hurt her more. Because of that, Mori avoids her, he doesn't want to cause her pain."

"That's..." Romeo started.

"Harsh." Gajeel finished.

"Yeah. Anyways, they were the first ones I met that day. I had been wandering around after mom died, at a place she said some people in her own family used to live, I was staying with them for a while, away from the mansion. Father had allowed a week. Anyways, I see this ginger haired boy playing with this black haired girl, and the girl left. He looks to be around my age, and I go up to him and start talking. At first he seems scared of something, worried he'll say to much."

"What's he got ta say?"

"I don't know, but I keep talking, and soon enough, he loosens up, lets his family issue slip, and tells me about this boy he visited once, and the head of his family. We talked about that for a while, I was trying to tell him how it was okay, and that it would get easier. He said, I couldn't possibly know that. I told him that he was right, that I couldn't, that my family wasn't nearly that bad, and he asked what mine was like.

So I told him about how my father was never really a constant variable in my life, how he was more like a ghost to me, and I didn't know him well, how my mother had been my safe place, and he asked what I meant by that. I told him about how she had died, and how my dad completely shut me out after that. He sort of understood where I was coming from. I told him I was staying with family around the area, and when he asked who, I said my aunt.

I took him to her house, and when we got there, she already knew him. Apparently, he was one of the neighborhood kids, there were plenty of them in that area. Anyways, he had to go home, and so I decided to go to the place he had told me about, the one with the boy, that's where I met him… Y-Yume. Ah, that's as far as we got yesterday."

"What happens next Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked.

"That's what I was gonna tell you tonight, remember?" Lucy said, laughing lightly.

"Ah, please!" Romeo begged.

"Nope, a good storyteller always leaves you wanting more."

"Well then, If my dad said yes, can I sleep over too!"

"Of course you can Romeo!"

"Thanks Lucy!" Romeo exclaimed before rushing of to find Macao.

"Hey Bunny Girl, mind if I crash there? I wanna hear the end of that story."

"Yeah, that's fine, anyways, what about that mission? Let's choose a quick one so we can get back before nightfall."

"Yeah!" Everyone said together.

"Let's go pick one then!" Lucy exclaimed, and with that they headed to the request board. Wendy found one that was simple, finding a group of bandits, and the reward was one million jewel though, and while they wouldn't be able to gain all the money for their rents, they would at least be able to start saving.

"Okay then, let's go!" Wendy said, happy to have a job she could help with.

"Yeah!" They said in unison. The mages went to clear the mission with Mira, who was happy to let them go together.

Ah, but this isn't the only side to the story!

Kyo woke up early, as usual. The whole night, had been filled once more with thoughts and dreams of his sister and mother. That was to be expected though, all things considered. Not much else had been on his mind the full week. He knew Mongolia was far away, but he had sent the letter to her a week ago, and was still waiting for a reply from the now skilled mage of the family.

He wasn't sure what he expected to get back, but he knew she wouldn't just throw it out or leave him waiting, but the patience it took to wait to hear back from his family member was drowning him. Though, it did give him something to look forward to, when the rat became annoying.

It also came with a confrontation, as Tohru and Shigure had noticed his slightly different behavior. He had very easily dodged the question though, and left for the Dojo shortly after their talk.

But back to the current moment, where he is taking an early morning jog, and just so happened to end up in the park, where a rather familiar person saw him. Why she would be up this early though, he had no idea. She spotted him almost instantly, and his first instinct to run was ruined.

"Kyo!" Kagura yelled as she spotted him. Knowing that running would only make it worse, he decided to stop and look towards the brunette. She ran towards him, wrapping him in a hug that could literally kill. The poor man struggled for breath, patting her arm in an attempt to get her to let go, or at the very least loosen the iron grip she had trapped him in.

Finally, right as he felt he might pass out, she let him go. He stood upright, staying still a moment to recollect his bearings and take a deep breath. "Quit doing that! Why are you up anyways?"

"I wanted to watch the sunrise from the park! Why are you out here Kyo?"

"Just jogging. It's not weird for me to get up early though, I haven't seen you out before sunrise though."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right!"

"Yeah, I guess." But Kyo's attention had wavered to the sky behind her, which had begun changing colors, the sun just barely able to be seen over the horizon. Kagura turned to see what he was looking at and gasped at the beauty of the sunrise. It was truly captivating, just as her friend had said.

Soon enough, the sun was up, and the two parted ways, Kagura a lot less willing than Kyo. He headed back to the house, where everyone else was now up and eating breakfast.

"Oh, where did you run off to Kyo?" Shigure asked when the cat walked into the kitchen. "You were gone for quite some time, weren't you?"

"I was out jogging, and ran into Kagura." Kyo said. That seemed to satisfy all that were awake enough to care in the first place, though, Yuki didn't seem to care anyways. But, with that said, they continued on with their day as they always would, Kyo and Yuki getting into various fights and Tohru trying to stop them.

* * *

And there is the second chapter! I know that some of you are probably just like, finally, but I lost my inspiration to write fanfiction, and just got it back, so this was hard for me. Anyways, there is still time to vote for your favorite pairing, so cast your votes now! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, followers, and favoriters who are the reason I was able to pull myself together.

* * *

 _ **Reviewers**_

\- Thank you Foxgirlshipsit  
\- Thank you The Sassy Sylveon  
\- Thank you Luna Meoldy  
\- Thank you Guest (Lin)  
\- Thank you prinsesanime  
\- Thank you Artemis918 (*2)  
\- Thank you Guest (krilin)

 _ **Followers**_

\- Thank you Flapmaster666  
\- Thank you IlxTigerLillyxlI  
\- Thank you Luna Meoldy  
\- Thank you NeverlandLostQueen  
\- Thank you Truth Behind The Eyes  
\- Thank you layla961  
\- Thank you prinsesanime

 ** _Favoriters_**

\- Thank you Fer690  
\- Thank you Luna Meoldy  
\- Thank you Nyomi03  
\- Thank you Silver3001  
\- Thank you fanficlover162124

* * *

Votes so far are...

Haru -2

Natsu - 1

Zerif- 1

Gray - 0

Gajeel - 0

Momiji- 0


End file.
